


Prompt Submissions!!

by StrugglingGay



Category: Adventure Time, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rivalry, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrugglingGay/pseuds/StrugglingGay
Summary: Hi! I'm taking prompt submissions so leave absolutely any that you have blow >:3
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra), Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley, Princess Bubblegum & Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Prompt Submissions!!

I'm looking to develop my writing so please leave me any prompt submissions for any of these pairings/fandoms :D. 

(and any specifics if you'd like! such as mutual pining/slowburn/etc)


End file.
